Brigas e mais brigas
by Kagamichin
Summary: O time 7 não descansa nunca. Todos estao estressados. E justamente em um treino discussões, alguns amassos e muitas brigas podem acontecer... ( Sendo reescrita ) - SasukexSakura -
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Naruto não me pertence.  
Estarei repostando essa história em breve, com correções e algumas melhoras ^^  
Enquanto isso não acontece, continuem deixando comentários e favoritando, isso me deixa imensamente feliz *-*  
Obrigada gente!

**x-x-x**

**Summary**: O time 7 não descansa nunca. Todos estao estressados. E justamente em um treino discussões, alguns amassos e muitas brigas podem acontecer...

**Casal**: SasukexSakura

**x-x-x**

**(continuação)N/A**: Capítulo #1 editado, revisado, reescrito...  
Agora ficou BEEEEM melhor!  
Próximos capítulos serão revisados em algum outro momento... Até lá, curtam essa edição ^^

* * *

**Brigas e Mais Brigas**

Capítulo 1

Era mais um dia normal em Konoha: pessoas estudando, tendo afazeres domésticos, crianças correndo pelas ruas, ninjas vigiando a vila... Tudo estava na normalidade de um dia de sol, exceto para certo grupo que havia sido obrigado por Tsunade a treinarem assim que chegaram da 3º missão consecutiva.

E lá estava o Time 7 liderado por Kakashi andando para fora de Konoha para começarem um exaustivo exercício de treinamento. O quarteto estava cansado, mas mesmo assim Uzumaki Naruto conseguia ter energia suficiente para reclamar.

– Aaaahhh! A Vovó Tsunade vai se ver comigo quando voltarmos desse treino! Quem ela pensa que é para ficar nos mandando fazer tanta coisa sem nem ao menos pudermos descançar! - Reclamava pela milésima vez o loiro.

Não demorou para Sakura se virar para Naruto, olhando-o com um olhar apavorante, batendo com força em sua cabeça.

– Não chame Tsunade-sensei assim! – esbravejou – E ela é a Hogake, Naruto! Quem decide o que cada ninja fará é ela.

Naruto foi ao chão com o soco que levara, ficando lá por alguns instantes até que este percebesse que o grupo já estava um tanto longe dele.

– Hei! Me esperem! E desculpa Sakura-chan, eu não queria chamar a Tsunade-sama de Vovó Tsunade!

Naruto foi correndo e gritando até alcançar o grupo novamente, que precisou parar o caminho para esperar o garoto.

– Gomen Sakura-chan...!

– Baka! Tudo bem... – falou resignada - Mas _nunca mais_ diga isso!

– Hai Sakura-chan… - Naruto encolheu-se de medo com o olhar reprovador de Sakura. E concordando com a cabeça veemente para provar que estava falando sério

– Yare, Yare... – Kakashi entrou na conversa, tentando evitar qualquer outro conflito – Já chega vocês dois, vamos andando antes que _você_ **– **apontou para Naruto **–** e Sasuke também comecem a brigar.

– Até parece que vou ficar perdendo o meu tempo brigando com esse baka.

Sasuke olhou com desdém para Naruto, virando-se no instante seguinte e voltou a caminhar.

– Sasuke-Teme! – vociferou o loiro em voz alta.

– O que foi Dobe?

Naruto ia partir para cima de Sasuke, mas foi interrompido por Sakura que se colocou na frente dos dois com faíscas em seus olhos.

– Já chega Naruto! **– **falou, olhando de canto de olho para Sasuke, também com cara de poucos amigos** – **Vocês dois não podem parar de brigar um minuto se quer?

– Hunf...

Sasuke deu, novamente, às costas para o grupo e recomeçou sua caminhada.

– Aaaahh! Sasu-...

Naruto parou de falar quando escutou Sakura estralar os dedos da mão. Já prevendo no que aconteceria, Kakashi interferiu mais uma vez, fazendo com que Sakura andasse logo.

– Naruto, você não tem jeito. – suspirou – Aconselho a ficar longe da Sakura até o fim do dia, se não quiser ser morto.

O garoto dos cabelos loiros olhou para Sakura, esta já estava perto de Sasuke. Engoliu em seco só de pensar em receber alguns socos sobre-humanos de Sakura. Logo Naruto já estava junto com o grupo.

**xxx**

Já era metade da tarde quando o Time 7, por ordem de Kakashi, parou para descansar um pouco. Naruto seguiu exatamente o que Kakashi havia dito: evitar Sakura até o fim do dia. Isso estava poupando sua cabeça de levar alguns galos ou de ser arremessado longe. Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados na grama enquanto comiam alguns bolinhos de arroz. Não trocavam palavra alguma, mas vez que outra Sasuke olhava sorrateiramente para Sakura que fitava o céu perdida em pensamentos. E Kakashi resolveu dar uma saída, alegando que precisava resolver alguns assuntos. Todos os 3 sabiam que o assunto era "Kurenai-sensei".

Passaram-se alguns longos minutos. Esperaram, esperaram e esperaram. Mas nada de Kakashi voltar. O trio já estava ficado impaciente com tanta demora. Não que não estivessem acostumados com os atrasos do Sensei, mas aquilo já estava deixando todos ainda mais cansados, mas principalmente cansados de ouvir Naruto com suas reclamações...

– Grr... Kakashi-Sensei, disse que logo voltava e já faz mais de trinta minutos que estamos esperando ele, para terminarmos esse maldito treino!

– Hunf, que irritante. Não sabe ficar quieto nem um minuto Dobe?

– Ora essa, Teme! Se o Kakashi-sensei não estivesse demorando tanto eu não estava reclamado!

– Hn, até parece que você não reclama quando ele está por perto. Com certeza não tem diferença entre ele estar ou não para você começar a reclamar.

Sakura estava sentada entre os dois olhando de um para o outro.

"_Hunf... Não tem jeito, sempre brigam..."_

Naruto se levanta de supetão encarando Sasuke, este também se levanta e o encara. Sem pensar, Naruto avança em Sasuke. Ambos começaram uma tentativa de se acertarem socos. Sakura já estava ficando farta com aquela briga e queixas da parte dos dois.

"_Grr... Será que nem quando não estamos treinando eles poderiam ficar quietos?"_

Uma veia saltou da cabeça de Sakura, não aguentava mais.

Levantou com a maior calma e foi em direção da dupla que desferia vários socos e chutes um no outro. Chegou perto deles. Olhou de Naruto para Sasuke. De Sasuke para Naruto. Os dois a olharam intrigados não entendendo o porquê de ela estar ali parada os encarando.

– O que foi Sakura-chan?

Naruto finalmente quebrou o silencio que havia se formado entre o trio, mas logo se arrependeu de ter falado. Sakura foi numa velocidade impressionante golpeando Naruto que caiu no chão, com os olhos girando. Sasuke olhou assustado para Sakura, que logo lhe deu um soco na face, não tão forte quanto no loiro, mas fez com que o Uchiha se chocasse numa árvore e caísse no chão.

– Espero que tenham aprendido a não ficarem sempre lutando por coisas tão inúteis.

Sakura deu uma última olhada em Naruto, que ainda estava no chão e Sasuke que se escorou na arvore a qual havia se chocado. Deu as costas para ambos e voltou a se sentar na grama. Os garotos se encararam com um olhar de interrogativo, sem entender direito do porque haviam recebido o soco.

– O que deu nela para nos bater desse jeito?

Sasuke indagava-se fitando a garota alguns metros de distância dele. Suspirou e limpou um filete de sangue que saia do canto de sua boca. Realmente, o soco que havia levado tinha sido muito forte. Resolveu ir até onde Sakura estava sentando-se ao seu lado e encarando-a discretamente. Naruto depois de um tempo resolveu juntar-se ao grupo, mas preferiu ficar longe da rosada. Cinco minutos depois Kakashi apareceu e levou um susto com a desordem a sua volta: vendo algumas árvores caídas e dois de seus alunos com alguns ferimentos leves.

– O que aconteceu? Por acaso um furacão passou por aqui?

– Um furacão chamado Sakura.

O loiro ao perceber que a garota o olhou de canto, se amaldiçoou por ter aberto sua boca novamente. Agora sim, estava morto.

– Então Sakura, o que aconteceu?

– Nada que o senhor não saiba Sensei. Naruto e Sasuke brigaram e como não aguentava mais tanta discussão eu resolvi dar um jeito nos dois.

Kakashi suspirou. Seus alunos não tomavam jeito mesmo.

– Bem, antes de recomeçarem o treino quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso. **–** e completou baixo apenas para Naruto e Sasuke **–** Me lembrem de nunca mais demorar tanto assim para voltar... – os alunos apenas afirmaram e Kakashi voltou a falar, dessa vez para todos – Mas agora vamos para o treino! Naruto você vem comigo. Sasuke e Sakura treinem os dois juntos, voltaremos em uma ou duas horas. Jya matta!

– Hei! Kakashi-sensei! Espera! - Naruto saiu correndo atrás do Sensei, que havia desaparecido há pouco tempo.

– Vamos começar?

Sakura olhou para Sasuke que estava de pé ao seu lado a fitando, mas com a mesma expressão fria e seria de sempre.

– Hai!

Sakura se levantou e ambos ficaram em posição de ataque, se encarando.

– E então, vai me dar um soco como deu no Naruto antes? Ou vai voltar a ser aquela garotinha que conheci há alguns anos atrás?

– Saiba que aquela "_garotinha_" não existe mais.

Sakura deu ênfase em garotinha, olhando o Uchiha, apenas esperando que este fizesse algo. E ele o fez. Sasuke começou a desferir vários socos e chutes em Sakura, que defendia com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da velocidade, mas estava sempre tentando achar alguma brecha, entretanto, não encontrava maneira de inverter a situação. Enquanto Sakura pensava em um modo de começar ela com o ataque, Sasuke continuava com mais chutes e socos. Até que Sasuke deu uma rasteira em Sakura, fazendo-a cair. Porém, antes que a garota caísse por completo, esta apoiou um de seus braços no chão revidando a rasteira, e em seguida lançou sua perna em direção ao moreno, dando um chute com toda a força em Sasuke. O garoto voou longe, indo de encontro a uma árvore, que caiu junto com ele no chão. Sakura se levantou e foi na direção de Sasuke, ao chegar perto de onde o Uchiha deveria estar não o viu ali. Olhou por todos os lados, até que de repente a rosada sentiu alguém atrás de si. Virou-se rápido o suficiente para conseguir se defender de um chute do garoto.

Sakura voou longe.

– Dessa vez foi a sua vez... **– **deu um meio sorriso **–** Pelo jeito você realmente se tornou forte... - _"E ficou mais bonita ainda..." completou em pensamento _– Mas não forte o suficiente para me derrotar.

Enquanto falava Sasuke se aproximava de Sakura, esta estava sentada tentando recuperar o fôlego.

– Como é convencido Sasuke, não diga isso até nós terminarmos esta luta.

– Hunf... Olhe seu estado. Esta luta já terminou, nem de pé consegue mais ficar. **– **olhou para Sakura com um sorriso de deboche**.**

– ...

Sakura olhou-o irritada. A distancia entre os dois era muito pequena, tanto ela quanto ele se quisessem se acertar já teriam o feito.

"_Por que sempre tenho que ficar pensando nele! Grr... Kuso! Por que nunca consigo esquecê-lo!"_

Sem mais pensar, Sakura deu uma rasteira em Sasuke. Este que não esperava que ela o atacasse foi ao chão. Sakura aproveitou a oportunidade e ficou sentada em cima dele, segurando suas mãos no alto de sua cabeça.

– E agora Uchiha Sasuke? O que pode fazer se está ali em baixo? **– **sorriu vitoriosa**.**

– Oras e quem disse que não posso fazer alguma coisa? **– **sorriu maliciosamente**.**

– Hunf! Só vendo para crer. O que duvido que aconteça.

Num movimento rápido, apesar de ter sido muito difícil livrar-se das mãos de Sakura, o Uchiha inverteu as posições. Agora Sakura estava em baixo dele, ele deitado sobre ela, segurando suas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça e com o rosto muito próximo do de Sakura.

– E agora eu pergunto: quem é o vencedor? E eu disse que poderia fazer alguma coisa.

– Isso foi trapaça!

– Ah! Não foi não! Mas isso pode ser uma trapaça... **– **sorriu e se aproximou-se um pouco mais de Sakura**.**

Sakura só se deu conta de que ele estava deitado em cima de si, quando sentiu a respiração do moreno em seu pescoço. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao sentir os lábios de Sasuke em contato com a sua pele. Logo o garoto começou a beijar a boca de Sakura, invadindo a boca da garota com a sua língua. O beijo foi se aprofundando cada vez mais, Sakura já não conseguia raciocinar tanto quanto antes. Não adiantava resistir. Era tudo o que ela sonhou. Tudo o que ela sempre desejou. Estar junto com Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke ainda segurava as mãos de Sakura e com a outra passou a percorrer o corpo da companheira de time. Levantou um pouco a blusa que ela usava, colocando sua mão por dentro. Sakura estremeceu de leve com o contato da mão de Sasuke sobre seu corpo, tentou se soltar das mãos que a prendiam, mas nada conseguiu. Até que Sasuke a soltou por conta própria. Uma das mãos da rosada foram até a nuca do garoto, começando a acariciar os cabelos e pescoço, enquanto a outra desceu até a barra da camiseta que Sasuke usava, levantando-a e deslizando sua mão por dentro dela. O Uchiha sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e estremeceu com o toque. Tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura já estavam quase sem suas roupas superiores, ambos os corpos estavam colados, até que escutaram uma voz muito familiar.

– Sakura-chaaaannn!

Ao escutarem a voz pararam com as caricias, com os beijos e amassos. Sasuke saiu de cima de Sakura, a contra gosto, e arrumando sua camiseta. Sakura se ajeitou também, e suas faces estavam levemente coradas. E não demorou muito mais para virem um garoto loiro de olhos azuis vindo correndo na direção dos dois. Kakashi vinha logo atrás lendo seu inseparável livro, "Icha Icha Paradise".

– Hei Sakura-chan, como foi o treino? Bateu muito nesse Teme?

Naruto recebeu como resposta o pior soco da vida dele da garota. E um "dobe" de Sasuke. Kakashi apenas olhou para os três como dizendo: "Isso nunca vai mudar".

– Sakura-chan o que foi que eu fiz?

Naruto falava com voz de choro. Olhando para Sakura sem entender o porquê daquele soco.

– Não aconteceu _N-A-D-A_ Naruto.

Sakura sem mais nada a dizer saiu bufando e falando algo incompreensível para Naruto.

– Hei Sasuke, o que deu na Sakura-chan?

Em resposta Naruto levou outro soco, dessa vez do Uchiha.

– Baka...

Sasuke saiu praguejando algo, mas Naruto só pode escutar um "Você me paga..."

– Mas... O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez! Sakura-chaaannn!

Um Naruto confuso gritava e corria como um desesperado em direção do grupo que já estava um tanto longe. Mas logo os alcançou.

– Sakura-chan, o que foi que eu fiz?

– Fica quieto Dobe!

– Fica quieto você Teme! Não 'to falando com você e sim com a Sakura-chan!

Sasuke ia responder, mas ao olhar para Sakura a viu cerrando o punho e gritar com Naruto.

– Cala a boca Naruto!

E pela terceira vez no dia, Sakura bateu com tudo em Naruto, deixando-o novamente com os olhos girando e desacordado. O que sobrou para Kakashi carregar o garoto até sua casa.

Sakura saiu às pressas de perto do trio que ficou pasmo com a pouca paciência que a garota tivera com Naruto. Kakashi apenas suspirou, pegando Naruto e o levando. Sasuke deu um discreto sorriso, olhando em direção a Sakura que já estava longe do grupo.

"_Eu disse que iria ganhar Sakura. Só não disse o que ganharia..."_

Mais um sorriso imperceptível formou-se nos lábios do Uchiha, que agora também se afastava do grupo.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** #2 Capítulo  
E finalmente saiu a nova e melhorada versão do Capítulo 2!  
Comecei as aletarções do Capítulo 3. Em breve repostarei ele!

Gemini Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Outro dia começava e lá estava o Time 7 a espera de Kakashi, que como sempre estava atrasado. Sakura havia se sentado na grama, e devido ao cansaço, Naruto se juntou a garota; Sasuke manteve-se ao lado de Sakura de pé. Enquanto esperavam o trio conversava banalidades, sendo Naruto o centro das atenções. O trio havia cansado de esperar Kakashi, seu atraso, apesar de comum, começava a irritar os ninjas, principalmente Naruto, o qual começou a reclamar; porém as reclamações não se seguiram por muito mais tempo, e logo um Kakashi todo animado chegava perto deles.

– Ohayo minna!

– Kakashi-sensei! O senhor chegou atrasado de novo! - Naruto e Sakura gritaram com o homem a frente.

– Yare, Yare... É que eu fui esbarrado por uma pessoa cheia de sacolas e então...

– Você teve que ajudá-la... – Sakura complementou e Kakashi apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

– Isso é mentira Kakashi-sensei! - Naruto gritou, novamente.

A atitude do loiro não afetou em nada o Sensei, que apenas pegou do bolso seu amado livro "Icha Icha Paradise" começando sua leitura enquanto andava em direção de Sasuke que até agora não havia se mexido nem um pouco.

– Precisamos conversar muito sério... – falou baixo só para que o Uchiha escutasse, mas em seguida aumentou sua voz para ser escutado – Sakura, Naruto hoje precisarei ter um treinamento diferente com Sasuke, por tanto vocês dois irão treinar lá perto do lago. Em uma hora voltem aqui.

– Naniii?! O Sasuke-teme vai ter um treinamento especial!? E EU Kakshi-sensei?! Como fico? Também queroooooo!

– Hoje não Naruto, ontem você teve esse treinamento. Agora é a vez do Sasuke.

Ao lado, Sasuke apenas observava pensativo.

_"O que Kakashi quer dizer com esse "precisamos conversar"? Será que... Não, não... Não pode ser, quando eles chegaram nós já havíamos nos separado. Será mesmo que... Não! Kakashi não poderia, ele estava com Naruto... Ou supostamente com Naruto, Kuso!"_

Sasuke estava ficando impaciente, queria saber e se livrar de uma vez sobre essa conversa. Contudo, Naruto não estava cooperando para que pudesse ter aquela conversa com o mais velho.

– Naruto! Vamos de uma vez antes que você me faça perder mais ainda minha paciência! – Sakura interviu, puxando o loiro pela gola de sua roupa. _"Por que Kakashi-sensei tinha que me deixar treinar justamente com o Naruto? Isso não é justo!", _não aguentava mais toda a falação de Naruto, e daquele jeito foi puxando o outro para longe. Kakashi e Sasuke ficaram observando os protestos do garoto enquanto que era arrastado. Mas logo o silencio entre os dois presentes terminou, sendo Sasuke a começar.

– O que é tão importante assim para falar comigo?

Kakashi guardou seu livro e olhou seu aluno que o fitava intrigado.

– Acho que já deve saber o motivo de eu querer conversar com você, não é, Sasuke?

O garoto não falou nada, apenas continuava observando o Sensei.

– Ou vai me dizer que não sabe?

– É sobre o que aconteceu ontem, não é? Mais exatamente quando você e Naruto chegaram.

– Exatamente. Quero dizer, não tão exatamente assim...

– Mas posso saber o motivo de ser tão importante essa conversa, Kakashi? Que eu saiba nada de mais aconteceu.

– Yare, Yare... É, mas esse nada de mais quase virou um _algo a mais muito sério_. – Kakashi deu mais ênfase ao final da frase – E você tem certeza de que não vi o que aconteceu?

"_Realmente fomos muito burros em não perceber que Kakashi estava por lá... Mas como podíamos saber se ele ocultou sua presença e se escondeu muito bem pelo jeito."_

– Onde estava minha cabeça para não perceber... –Sasuke falou quase que murmurando, mas Kakashi conseguiu entender.

– A resposta é obvia, sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos voltados à Sakura. Vocês estavam quase sem roupa à hora que cheguei!

– Hei! Também não foi para tanto! – o moreno falou na defensiva.

– Mas admita que seus pensamentos não estavam nada... Hum... Corretos.

– Hunf...

_"Kuso! Será que ele deu de ler os pensamentos das pessoas agora!?"_.

– E antes que pense, eu não li seus pensamentos, só é algo obvio, afinal de contas vocês estavam num amasso só! – Kakashi falou em tom moderado, como se falasse sobre qualquer assunto banal.

– Só queria saber como você viu... – falou contrariado o Uchiha.

– Já que insiste tanto assim... Antes mesmo de me encontrar com Naruto, criei um clone para observar vocês dois, e para não ser descoberto fiquei escondido entre as árvores e arbustos; já devia saber disso certo, Sasuke? Precisa aguçar melhor esses sentidos...

_– Flashback -_

_Após se esconder, ficou observando o treino. Tudo estava correndo muito bem, até o momento em que Sasuke havia ido ao chão pela rasteira de Sakura e ela ficando em cima dele. Kakashi começou a prestar ainda mais atenção. Só não esperava que o Uchiha invertesse as coisas e começasse o primeiro beijo. Sempre havia pensado que se alguém fizesse algo para alterar a relação entre seus dois discípulos esse alguém seria Sakura, e não Sasuke. Nunca poderia imaginar que o Uchiha sentisse algo a mais por sua companheira de time, mas pelo visto sentia e muito, pois ao perceber os dois já estavam totalmente entregues àquele momento._

_Foi então que percebeu que já fazia quase 2 horas que estavam ali, e provavelmente Naruto estava chegando. Rapidamente ao escutar o loiro gritar, saiu de seu esconderijo sem fazer um ruído se quer, desfez o Jutsu e apareceu em seguida atrás do loiro..._

xxx

– Sasuke você me surpreendeu, não pensava que perderia o controle ou se entregaria daquele jeito. Mas pelo menos agora vocês dois estão finalmente juntos, formam um casal perfeito.

Sasuke estava com o punho cerrado, com os olhos fechados, o cenho franzido e uma veia saltava de sua cabeça. A irritação no momento era estratosférica com o professor.

– Kakashi... Grrr... EU TE MATO!

Sasuke foi para cima de Kakashi que levou um susto ao perceber que Sasuke estava quase lhe dando um soco, por sorte bloqueou, revidando o soco, mas o Uchiha defendeu. Ficaram se atacando e defendendo, sem nenhum dos dois ir ao chão ou ser acertado; até Naruto e Sakura aparecerem, estes ficaram estáticos ao verem Kakashi e Sasuke lutando com tanta velocidade e ferocidade, mas mais pasmos ainda por perceberem que Sasuke estava querendo realmente matar o Sensei.

– Sasuke! Para com isso!

Sasuke olhou para o lado e viu Sakura olhando preocupada para si, e ao lado um Naruto todo machucado. Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso para Sakura, e a expressão chocada da garota sumiu, sendo substituída por um lindo sorriso.

Kakashi olhou para o lado e viu o estado lastimável de seu aluno, em seguida olhou para Sakura que esboçava um enorme sorriso e voltou-se para Sasuke que ainda olhava para Sakura com um meio sorriso.

– Vocês estão dispensados – falou, percebendo que não teria mais como continuarem. – Espero vocês aqui há uma hora, e sem atrasos. Jya ne!

E Kakashi desapareceu, deixando Naruto pulando de raiva com o _sem atrasos_.

O trio resolveu ficar junto e acabaram indo comer ramen a pedido de Naruto. Enquanto comiam Sasuke olhava de canto de olho para Sakura, que simplesmente não acreditava que Naruto estava colocando toda a segunda tigela de ramen na boca de uma vez só, e logo pedindo mais uma.

Sakura desviou o olhar de Naruto para Sasuke. Esmeralda e ônix se encontrando. Sakura fica corada e Sasuke ruborizou um pouco, virando a face para o outro lado; Sakura voltou a olhar Naruto chocada com o jeito que este comia.

"_Droga de treino à tarde! Se não fosse por isso eu poderia estar sozinho com a Sakura e beijando-a... Grrr... Maldito Naruto e Kakashi! Agora tenho que esperar até o final do dia..."_

_E foi com aquele pensamento e com um Naruto barulhento que Sasuke desfrutou seu almoço._

xxx

Já era uma hora da tarde e lá estava o trio, perto de um lago, a espera de Kakashi. Para variar estava atrasado. Naruto aproveitou o atraso do Sensei para descansar um pouco, estava com a barriga totalmente cheia, havia comido mais de quarto tigelas de ramen.

Já Sakura ficou sentada, cansada de ficar esperando o Sensei, e vez que outra olhava para Sasuke.

O Uchiha estava de pé com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, olhando um ponto fixo entre as árvores. Estava com cara de poucos amigos.

Ficaram parados ali sem fazer nada por mais duas horas até que finalmente um homem de cabelos grisalhos apareceu na frente do trio.

– Yo minna!

– Kakashi-sensei... – falou Sakura, sua voz com um leve tom de irritação. Sasuke apenas olhou de Sakura para Kakashi com receio do que a garota estaria planejando fazer.

– KAKASHI-SENSEI! Grrr... Como pôde fazer algo assim com nós? – Naruto falava alterado – Diz para não nos atrasar e é sempre o senhor que se atrasa!

– Yare, Yare... É que eu estava passando pela rua e uma senhora veio me pedir informação e...

– É MENTIRA!

– Demo agora que estou aqui vamos para o treinamento. Não vou deixar o Naruto sozinho junto com o Sasuke, por que sei que isso vai dar em muita briga e Sasuke pode fazer com que o Naruto pare no hospital... Por tanto... Naruto venha comigo. Sasuke pode cuidar de treinar a Sakura e vice versa. Afinal eles não puderam ficar sozinhos hoje ainda... – comentou baixinho.

O que fez Sasuke olhar nada amigavelmente para Kakashi.

– Kakashi-sensei o que quis dizer com isso? E quem é que vai parar no hospital era esse Teme se me enfrentasse!

– Err... Nada não Naruto. Vamos logo. – e ao terminar, Kakashi desapareceu.

– To indo... Custa ele me esperar? – Naruto imediatamente foi a procura do mais velho, deixando Sasuke e Sakura para trás.

_"Não me diga que Kakashi-sensei viu eu e Sasuke ontem! Nhai droga... Isso é que é sorte... Mas do que estou reclamando? É melhor assim, quem sabe Kakashi-sensei não nos deixe treinar juntos sempre? É!"_

Sakura mal saiu de seus pensamentos e já se via no chão com Sasuke em cima dela.

– Hei! O que pensa que...

– Eu só não aguento mais ficar longe de você, sem poder te beijar... Te tocar...

Sasuke não deu tempo para Sakura falar qualquer coisa, ele simplesmente tomou os lábios da garota, beijando com volúpia e apaixonadamente, sem nem se importar se Kakashi estivesse os olhando; e por um motivo simples não havia se lembrado daquele detalhe. Cada vez mais Sasuke aprofundava o beijo, devorava a boca da garota, decorando cada centímetro. Separaram-se apenas para retomar o fôlego e por aquele breve momento encararam-se.

Sakura estava rubra, o que fez Sasuke sorrir maliciosamente. Ambos estavam com as respirações alteradas por causa do beijo, mas Sasuke não deu mais tempo para Sakura se recuperar e juntou novamente os seus lábios com os dela. Sua mão percorreu o corpo da jovem, levantando e colocando a mão por baixo da blusa. Sem esperar Sakura fez a mesma coisa, levantando um pouco mais a camiseta do Uchiha, que se arrepiou ao sentir o toque.

Sasuke parou o beijo e foi para o pescoço de Sakura, que soltou um gemido baixo, mas audível para Sasuke que continuava a dar leves mordidas, beijos e chupões no pescoço dela, vez que outra mordiscando sua orelha. Sakura sentia suas bochechas corarem ainda mais e se arrepiou quando sentiu a mão de Sasuke erguendo a blusa cada vez mais.

Sakura acariciava os cabelos de Sasuke, erguendo aos poucos a camiseta dele, deslizando as mãos na lateral do corpo bem definido do garoto, fazendo com que ficasse arrepiado. Sasuke havia voltado para os lábios de Sakura, agora dando vários selinhos consecutivos e mordendo vez e outra o lábio inferior. A garota deixava que alguns gemidos baixos escapassem, fazendo o Uchiha se excitar ainda mais.

E em pouco tempo ambos já estavam sem suas respectivas blusas, o Uchiha começou a beijar e mordiscar a barriga de Sakura, subindo cada vez mais, escutando a jovem soltar pequenos gemidos, Sasuke começou a beijar entre os seios de Sakura, subindo para seu pescoço algumas vezes. Voltou para a boca dela, começando a beijá-la novamente. Sasuke resolveu arriscar descendo sua mão até o cós da calça que Sakura usava e fez uma tentativa inútil de retirá-la, pois foi impedido pela mão da jovem que passou a olhá-lo.

– Sasuke, aqui não é lugar e nem hora... – falou reprovando o que o Uchiha estava pensando naquela hora, este se aproximou do ouvido dela e falou com a voz um suave.

– Sakura... Olha como nós estamos... Não aguento. Você me deixa louco. – Sasuke beijou a face rosada a frente, olhando Sakura novamente. E esta estava com um meio sorriso esboçado em seus lábios.

A garota deu um selinho no Uchiha e logo falou:

– Eu sei que não aguenta, mas aqui não. E se Naruto ou Kakashi-sensei aparecerem? Por falar neles já devem estar vindo.

– Hunf... Tudo bem.

_"Tudo nada! Me aguarde Sakura..."_

Sasuke beijou mais uma vez Sakura e logo alcançou a blusa da garota que a colocou. Ele a contra gosto colocou sua camiseta e saiu de cima de Sakura a ajudando a levantar.

– Sasuke não acha que o Naruto ou o Kakashi-sensei vão estranhar se tudo estiver... Err... Intacto por aqui?

Sasuke nem teve tempo de responder algo, pois Kakashi e Naruto estavam de volta e Naruto ficou um tanto quanto intrigado por não ter nenhuma arvore caída e nenhum dos dois companheiros de time estarem se quer arranhados.

– Vocês tem certeza de que treinaram? Por o que eu 'tô vendo aqui tudo está igual a antes... Onde estão as árvores derrubadas...? Vocês realmente me surpreendem...

– Hehehe...

Sakura não arranjou nada melhor para dizer, apenas ignorou a pergunta de Naruto.

_"Como ele consegue ser tão baka?"_ Sasuke pensou.

– Espero que realmente vocês tenham treinado, afinal, não é sempre que se encontra um local que deveria ter sido um 'campo de batalha', intacto. – Kakashi falou.

Sakura ruborizou um pouco ao relembrar de que nem se quer haviam feito algum treino. Sasuke apenas fuzilou Kakashi com o olhar, que segurou o riso. Deixando Naruto sem entender nenhum pouco a reação dos três.

– O que foi que eu perdi dessa vez?

– Nada Naruto. – Sakura falou direta.

– Mas não parece Sakura-chan. – Naruto parou para pensar um pouco – Não me diga que isso foi tudo um plano do Kakashi-sensei só para que vocês dois ficassem juntos!

– Poft! –

O soco que havia acertado Naruto logo acima da cabeça havia sido rápido e certeiro, nem Kakashi, nem Sasuke e muito menos o loiro tiveram tempo para alguma reação.

– Sakura-chan... – Naruto falou em tom de choro – O que foi que eu fiz...?

– Acho que só falou o que não precisava... – Kakashi ao terminar de falar, pegou Naruto que havia acabado de desmaiar e olhando uma ultima vez para o casal despediu-se – Se comportem e amanhã vocês estão de folga. Por tanto, não façam nada muito pervertido ouviram?

– Poft! –

Outra vez Sakura avançou com o punho cerrado, e mais uma vez acertou o alvo em cheio.

– Sakura-chan! Eu sou o seu Sensei! Por que fez isso comigo!?

– Acontece Kakashi-sensei, que o senhor às vezes fala coisas em demasia.

– Vou me lembrar disso... Bem, já vou indo então, Jya ne. – Kakashi saiu da vista dos dois em segundos, carregando Naruto junto.

Sasuke chegou por trás de Sakura a abraçando pela cintura, o que fez com que corasse e sentisse um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. O Uchiha, percebendo o efeito de suas ações, disse bem perto de seu ouvido:

– Esteja às oito horas na minha casa, e não se atrase.

Dizendo isso deu um beijo no pescoço de Sakura e desapareceu.

_"Eu escutei o que escutei!? Aiiii! Não dá para acreditar!"_

– Hn...? Espera ai, que horas são! Provavelmente já devem ser umas cinco horas! Ai Kami-sama! Preciso me apressar!

Sakura desapareceu assim como todos os outros já haviam feito. Nem podia acreditar, iria ir à casa do Uchiha, isso era realmente real? Se fosse, não parecia. Mas tinha certeza que era e logo estaria novamente junto com ele, e em sua casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**N/A:** #3 editado!  
Depois de muito tempo, finalmente a edição do 3o capítulo está feita!  
Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

**Respostas dos comentários:**

**Yamanaka Yumi** - Que bom que você quis contribuir com a review, arigatou n.n

**Bruna:** Eles estão na faixa dos 18 anos, afinal, seria complicado fazer isso tudo (e o Sasuke estar tão apressadinho) com menos do que isso xD.

**Hyuuga Tha** O.O Acho que você ta exagerando um pouquinho no _"tomar o lugar do Kishimoto-sensei e administrar o anime"_ Se bem que já pensei sim, mas não seria tão engraçado xD E que bom que está gostando da fic n.n

Muito obrigada a todos os outros que deixaram reviews - Arigatou mesmo, e fico muito feliz que tenha tanta gente gostando da fic n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

E lá estava ela em frente á casa dele, usando um vestido vermelho curto tomara-que-caia, os cabelos soltos como sempre e seus olhos estavam contornados levemente de preto.

Resolveu bater na porta afinal não iria adiantar nada ficar ali parada. Ajeitou um pouco os cabelos e logo a porta se abriu revelando Uchiha Sasuke. O garoto estava vestido como de costume uma camisa preta com o símbolo do Clã Uchiha nas costas e uma bermuda igualmente preta, seus cabelos rebeldes estavam um pouco úmidos fazendo com que caíssem um pouco sobre seus olhos cor ônix.

Sasuke ao abrir a porta ficou pasmo, nunca havia visto Sakura tão linda quanto naquela noite, olhou-a da cabeça aos pés sem deixar nenhum detalhe escapar de seus olhos. Sakura percebendo a analise do Uchiha corou um pouco, mas não deixou de pensar em como Sasuke era lindo de qualquer maneira. Ficaram se fitando por um tempo até que a educação apareceu e Sasuke percebeu que nem havia dito para ela entrar.

— Err... Entre Sakura...

— Ha-Hai!

"_Onde é que estou com a cabeça para esquecer do pequeno-grande detalhe de dizer para ela entrar. Talvez, dessa vez Naruto estivesse certo... Sou mesmo um Baka..."._

Sakura entrou seguindo Sasuke até a sala. Tudo estava quase na penumbra, mas ainda assim era possível enxergar.

— Sasuke... Por que me pediu para vir até aqui?

Sakura parou alguns passos atrás de Sasuke, que não respondeu a pergunta.

— Sasuke?

Chamou Sakura que em resposta foi jogada no sofá com o Uchiha em cima dela, beijando-a.

— Preciso responder mais alguma coisa?

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa e foi envolvida novamente em um beijo apaixonado. Sasuke sem perder tempo colocou uma das mãos na perna de Sakura deslizando até a coxa e começando a subir o vestido, Sakura deixou um gemido escapar, o qual foi abafado pelo beijo. Aquilo fez Sasuke delirar ainda mais, apertando um pouco a coxa de Sakura.

Sakura levou sua mão, que até então estava em volta do pescoço de Sasuke, para a barra da camisa deste, levantando-a e acariciando as costas e o abdômen. O Uchiha estava adorando a sensação de ter a mão de Sakura acariciando seu corpo, mas como sempre dizem: o que é bom dura pouco. E o que é ruim sempre aparece nas horas mais inoportunas...

— Sasuke-Teme!

"_Dobe...? Naruto...? Dobe mil vezes!"_

Sasuke se levantou, ajeitando sua camisa e seu cabelo que estavam um pouco bagunçados, caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a.

—Realmente você quer morrer hoje, Dobe!

—O que aconteceu, Teme?

— Nada que te interesse... Hunf...

— Afinal o que você quer?

— Kakashi-sensei disse que temos uma missão e agora...

Enquanto isso na sala...

"_Nota mental: Matar Naruto assim que tiver oportunidade, ou seja: agora!"_

Sakura saiu da sala e foi até a porta, se juntando a Naruto e Sasuke.

— Sa-Sakura-chan... O que ta fazendo aqui com esse Teme!

Sakura não perdeu tempo falando, ela simplesmente levantou o punho e atingiu a cabeça de Naruto.

— S-Sakura-cha-aan...

— O que aconteceu agora? – a garota perguntou.

— Missão, Sakura. – a resposta do Uchiha foi curta.

— Mas porque justamente o nosso time?

— Pergunte para o Kakashi... – Sasuke respondeu.

— Só vou trocar de roupa e logo encontro vocês lá na ponte.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça em afirmativa, fechou a porta e desapareceu assim como Sakura. Naruto ainda estava no chão por conta do soco que havia levado de Sakura, logo se levantou e desapareceu reclamando da dor.

Minutos depois lá estavam os quatro integrantes do time 7. E por algum milagre Kakashi não havia se atrasado, explicou para os três qual seria a missão, era algo simples e de certa forma fácil de ser executado. O único problema era que não sabiam por onde começar. A única pista que tinham era de grupo ninja que havia atacado a Vila da Névoa e estavam nas redondezas de Konoha.

Dividiram-se em duplas, Sasuke e Sakura procurariam na parte leste e sul e Kakashi e Naruto na parte oeste e norte. O quarteto desapareceu começando a 'caça'. Sasuke e Sakura percorreram por 2 horas a região sul, e nada haviam encontrado, nem sequer uma pista. Partiram para o leste. Novamente procuraram por algumas horas, mas também nada encontraram. Até que Sakura avistou uma caverna, ambos entram no local em alerta para qualquer ruído ou movimento. De repente escutaram um estrondo, quando olham para trás viram a única saída bloqueada por várias pedras.

— Kuso... - Murmurou Sakura.

— Pelo jeito sabiam que estávamos procurando por eles, conseguiram fazer uma armadilha perfeita... Kuso... Como é que não percebi?

— Não se culpe Sasuke, não tínhamos como saber que isso iria acontecer. Nós nem estávamos sentindo a presença de nenhum deles... Realmente, conseguiram nos enganar...

— Hn... Já que não tem para onde irmos e se tentarmos sair daqui eles podem muito bem nos pegar desprevenidos ou ter mais alguma armadilha... Então não restam muitas opções a não ser ficar aqui até que aquele Dobe e Kakashi percebam a nossa falta. - "_Eu espero que percebam..."_

Sakura concordou.

— Hei, Sasuke que tal iluminar esse lugar, já que ficaremos aqui por um tempinho - _"Espero que seja um tempinho... Não que não queira ficar junto com Sasuke, mas esse lugar me dá calafrios..."_

Sasuke deu um sorriso. Utilizando-se de alguns selos, fez uma pequena fogueira.

— E agora está melhor?

— Com certeza!

Sakura deu um de seus melhores sorrisos, tal simples ato fez com que Sasuke tivesse mil pensamentos na cabeça. Ele a olhou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, se aproximando em passos lentos.

— O que foi, Sasuke?

Sakura recuou um passo, receosa. Sem dar resposta alguma Sasuke rapidamente prensou Sakura contra a parede beijando-a com luxúria e paixão contidas desde a saída de sua casa. Suas mãos estavam no corpo da garota e enquanto uma percorria pelas lindas curvas daquele corpo, a outra segurou os dois braços dela a cima da cabeça. O beijo cessou vagarosamente e o Uchiha desceu sua boca para o pescoço de Sakura deixando alguns chupões, beijos e leves mordidas na pele clara.

Nem Sakura, nem Sasuke estavam raciocinando direito ambos estavam entregues aquele momento...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas, porém, entretanto, todavia... Itachi e Sasuke sim, me pertencem! ò.ó**

Legenda:

_(é a mesma, mas vai eu coloco de novo, vamos facilitar a vida dos leitores xD)_

**-bate- Ação (nem todas vão estar assim...)**

"_amo Itachi"- pensamento_

Amo Itachi – narração

– amo Itachi - fala

(amo Itachi) – meus comentários n.n"

Boa leitura n.n

Cap. 4

Sasuke já estava sem sua camisa e Sakura também sem sua blusa. Cada vez mais Sasuke pressionava Sakura contra a parede, deixando claro para ela sua excitação. Sua mão vagava pelo corpo de Sakura sem ser impedida, já com os braços soltos Sakura começa a percorrer as costas, tórax e abdômen de Sasuke, o qual não pode deixar de soltar um gemido assim que sentiu a mão de Sakura em seu membro apertando-o um pouco. Num ato desesperado Sasuke desce da boca de Sakura para seus seios, dando leves mordidas e chupando-os... (Putz... que beijo longo u.ú acho que nem eu conseguiria beijar alguém tanto tempo assim... Gomen n.n' eu non resisto aos comentários...).

— Enquanto isso bem longe da caverna (ou gruta u.ú)... —

— Hei! Kakashi-sensei! Eu ainda não encontrei nada, tem certeza de que eles não estão na direção em que o Teme e a Sakura-chan foram?

— Tenho certeza que eles estão por aqui Naruto, e faça silêncio.

Kakashi e Naruto continuavam a pular de arvore em arvore (ou seria de galho em galho O.o o que importa, vocês entenderam u.ú...)

"_¬¬ Eu ainda acho que..."_

— Naruto cuidado!

Kakashi avisa Naruto a tempo de desviar de algumas kunais que vinham na direção de ambos.

"_O que deu nele para não perceber nada? u.u As vezes tenho que concordar com o Sasuke, Naruto é realmente um dobe quando quer..."_

— Vocês não vão escapar! Assim como acabamos com os amiguinhos de vocês acabaremos com vocês também!

Kakashi olha de um lado para o outro tentando achar o inimigo, mas a tentativa foi em vão, não havia ninguém em parte alguma...

— Hei Kakashi-sen.. sei...

Naruto foi falando cada vez mais baixo até perder totalmente a consciência...

"_Yare, Yare... agora acho que posso descansar um pouquinho n.n. Como será que aqueles dois estão?"_

Kakashi pensa um pouco e logo pega o seu precioso livro e começa a ler.

— De volta onde Sasuke e Sakura estavam... —

(Não vou mais fazer vocês sofrerem com as interrupções de Naruto n.n).

Ambos estavam desprovidos de qualquer roupa, beijavam-se como se fosse o ultimo beijo de suas vidas, um beijo desesperado, cheio de luxuria e amor. Sasuke já se encontrava deitado em cima de Sakura, os suspiros, gemidos, beijos e juras de amor eram as únicas coisas que podiam ser ouvidas naquela gruta (u.ú ou caverna, da na mesma...). Já estavam exaustos logo Sasuke desaba (eu não sabia qual palavra usar, mas acho que vocês entenderam...) em cima de Sakura, ambos ainda estavam com suas respirações descompassadas. Sasuke vai ao lado de Sakura puxando-a para perto, que se acomodou entre seus braços, já estava quase fechando os olhos, mas antes que fizesse isso disse num tom audível apenas para Sasuke:

— Sasuke, eu te amo...

Dizendo isso fechou finalmente os olhos, no rosto de Sasuke podia se ver um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu também... - Sasuke murmurou –

Ambos entregaram-se ao sono que não tardou a vir, esquecendo-se de tudo ao seu redor, exceto um do outro.

— De manhã cedo... —

— Teme! Sakura-chaaannn! (preciso dizer quem é? u.ú sim é o Dobe... Gomen, Naruto n.n")

"_Pelo visto nem com aquele soco que dei nele ontem a noite se acalmou u.u... Yare, Yare... Acho que já está na hora de acordar os pombinhos..."_

— Hei Naruto! É por aqui u.u

Kakashi chama a atenção do garoto que estava indo para a direção oposta da dele.

— Hehehe n.n" gomen Kakashi-sensei...

"_Hunf… Se o Sasuke ou a Sakura estivessem aqui com certeza Naruto levaria um 'Dobe' e um soco É as vezes eles fazem falta para fazer ele ¬¬"_-Olha discretamente para Naruto-_"Parar de falar u.u..."_

Continuaram caminhando até a dita gruta (¬¬ ta eu não vou repetir de novo o que poderia ser também... Vocês devem estar cansados de eu interromper justamente aqui u.ú).

— É aqui Kakashi-sensei?

— Hai, mas acho melhor...

Nem deu tempo de Kakashi falar o resto que Naruto já estava pronto para usar o rasengan, em uma fração de segundos todas as pedras viraram pó (nossa O.O, gomen xD).

— Sakura-chaaaan!

— ¬¬º Naruto!

— Glup... Sa... Sakura-chan... O que foi que aconteceu?

-Poft!-

— Hunf... Dobe...

Naruto estava caído no chão com um enorme galo na cabeça e com os olhos girando (aqueles 'redemoinhos' como por ex: algo do gênero n.n").

— ô.O Err... O que aconteceu Sakura?

— Nada Kakashi-sensei, só que eu e Sasuke estávamos começando a retirar as pedras, e com cuidado caso tivesse alguma armadilha. Só que Naruto... ¬¬º - olhar assassino — conseguiu fazer com que quase fiquemos debaixo de todas aquelas pedras.

— Yare, Yare...

— Hei Kakashi, como que você sabia onde estávamos? – Sasuke questionou com certa desconfiança-.

— Err... É que...

— É que... – Sakura insistiu-.

Silêncio...

E mais silêncio...

— O.O Não!

— Err... Gomen Sakura,... Hn? Sasuke?

Kakashi olha pro lado e não vê o garoto, logo após Sasuke aparece atrás de Kakashi dando-lhe um murro, caindo no chão junto a Naruto.

— Hunf... Ero-Kakashi ¬¬º

Murmura Sasuke olhando com um olhar assassino, assim como Sakura para o sensei. De repente Naruto se sobre salta com o que acabara de concluir.

— Nani? Quer dizer que tudo foi obra sua Kakahi-sensei? Como pode fazer algo assim! Quer dizer que foi você que me bateu T-T?

—... Gomen Naruto, mas eu precisava deixar esses dois se entenderem de algum jeito, sem que NINGUÉM os interrompessem.

— Mas e a missão? Onde estavam os inimigos? Por acaso aquela historia de que você havia nos dado essa 'missão' era mentira!

— Em partes... Pois havia algumas pessoas ao redor de Konoha, mas já foram pegos pela ANBU. E nós só estávamos vigiando.

— Vigiando, aham... Sei... Só o único problema é que não vi ninguém...

— u.ú O que Kakashi-sensei quis dizer foi que se por acaso aparecessem mais e viessem em nossa direção nós poderíamos ataca-los e prende-los...

— É isso mesmo Sakura.

— Mas eu ainda não me conformo com o que aconteceu... Porque justamente o Teme ficar preso com a Sakura-chan... Deveria ter sido EU no lugar desse ai.

Olha para Sasuke irritado. Sem esperar mais Naruto pulou em cima de Sasuke começando a brigar, ambos se socavam e se chutavam, Sasuke desviava com facilidade, já Naruto com alguma dificuldade, e vez que outra pegava de raspão.

Enquanto os dois brigavam Sakura e Kakashi apenas ficavam observando, como se dissessem 'Isso nunca vai mudar'.

— Hei, Sakura...

— Hn? –Sakura olha para o sensei-

— Não aconteceu nada a mais nessa caverna não é? É que se for o caso posso emprestar meu precioso _Icha Icha Paradise _para você e Sasuke, porque talvez seja complicado isso não ter acontecido sendo que anteontem vocês estavam praticamente sem roupa e com certeza se não tivéssemos aparecido aquela hora isso teria acontecido e...

— Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei...

Kakashi estava com os olhos fechados em quanto falava, mas ao ouvir o tom ameaçador que Sakura lhe dirigiu, abriu os olhos e antes que pudesse dizer um 'gomen' já estava sendo acertado por inúmeros socos e chutes por parte de Sakura. Kakashi tentava desviar, mas era muito difícil, realmente às vezes preferia que Sakura não tivesse treinado com Tsunade...

Quando Naruto e Sasuke se deram conta que o Sensei e Sakura estavam lutando pararam exatamente como estavam, Sasuke segurando a gola da camisa de Naruto pronto para dar um soco, e Naruto caído no chão com Sasuke o segurando. Ambos olharam a cena, sem entender, mas logo Sasuke entendeu do por que.

"_Com certeza Kakashi disse algo que não deveria para Sakura, do tipo o que fizemos ou se fizemos algo lá dentro..."_

De repente Sakura desaparece da vista de Kakashi, e logo reaparece atrás do mesmo, dando-lhe um chute, o que fez com que voasse para longe, batendo contra uma árvore e ficando desacordado. Sasuke deu um sorriso malicioso e muito assustador para Naruto, que logo em seguida levou um soco e foi parar perto de Kakashi, ficando também desacordado.

— Foi um ótimo ataque...

Sasuke se aproximava perto de Sakura com um pequeno sorriso, Sakura corou um pouco.

— Nhai que é isso Sasuke... O seu soco em Naruto que foi ótimo!

Ambos já estavam muito perto, já dava para sentir suas respirações se mesclando, e Sasuke pode sentir o doce cheiro que emanava de Sakura, nesse exato momento já estava embriagado com o aroma que respirava, não agüentando mais puxou Sakura para perto, beijando-a e a abraçou possessivamente. Sakura se deixou levar, enlaçando o pescoço do Uchiha e acariciando os seus cabelos rebeldes. O beijo foi se aprofundando cada vez mais, suas línguas exploravam completamente a boca um do outro, as mãos de Sasuke percorriam completamente o corpo da garota, enquanto Sakura começava a subir a camiseta de Sasuke. Não demorou muito para que Sasuke ficasse sem a camiseta e Sakura sem sua blusa, Sasuke deitou Sakura no chão (não imagina ¬¬º foi no ar xD no coments...n.n"), deitando-se por cima dela, continuaram a se beijar, assim que Sasuke desceu para o pescoço de Sakura e já estava indo um pouco mais a baixo, ouviu Sakura murmurar algo como 'Eu te mato, e agora'. Olhou para trás e viu Kakashi e Naruto, um do lado do outro com enormes sorrisos, como se estivessem esperando acontecer algo. Sasuke colocou-se na frente de Sakura com cara de poucos amigos, e colocou sua camiseta, assim como Sakura colocou sua blusa. Antes que a dupla dinâmica (me refiro a Naruto e Kakashi) falassem algo Sakura pôs-se a correr atrás de Kakashi e Naruto que também saíram correndo, e Sasuke não perdeu oportunidade de correr atrás para quem sabe também ajudar Sakura a matar, estrangular, assassinar ou decapita aqueles dois. Assim que Naruto e Kakashi despistaram, na opinião deles, Sakura e Sasuke...

— ¬¬ Vocês realmente pensam que vão escapar? Quem você prefere Sasuke, Naruto ou Kakashi?

— Qualquer um serve, mas deixa que dessa vez eu mato nosso querido sensei. –falou ironicamente-.

— Ótimo, Naruto você pode ser considerado morto a partir de agora...

Sakura e Sasuke se olharam e sorriram diabolicamente (O.O que palavra... não sabia qual usar xD) para o Sensei e Naruto, partindo para cima de ambos.

Mais longe quem quer que escutasse os gritos poderia dizer que dois ninjas estavam sendo assassinados e torturados, sem dó e nem piedade. Mas e quem disse que não estavam?

_Minnaaaaa! Gomen pela demora T-T tava com bloqueio, de novo u.u_

_Eu realmente não sabia como terminar o capitulo_

_Arigatou pelas reviews to super feliz com elas n.n_

_**Kunais de Kissus, Já ne n.n/**_


End file.
